leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
LeBlanc/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * allows you to be aggressive with your other spells while being able to return to safety. * Using can help your positioning to land . * You can chain and to prevent characters with blink abilities from escaping for up to 4 seconds. ;Playing Against * Stunning or silencing LeBlanc will prevent her from activating the return part of . * Stay behind minions to make difficult to land and force her to use in a suboptimal manner. | Tricks is a demanding champion when it comes to managing her abilities. Although a little practice will help the player figure out the main combos, this section should helpful regardless to skip those parts. * is a prime candidate for a solo lane due to her high burst damage and her need to level up quickly. also provides her with a deceptively large radius of threat. * can be used as an escape mechanism as it can pass through thin walls. ** can also be used to "juke" enemies by dashing to one location, running, then using the second activation to return to the casting point. ** Never be afraid to use to double- out of a gank. Combined with , this should make any ganks on difficult. * / allows to close the gap between her and her target. * / if timed right, can be used to follow opponents through walls since it counts as a dash. * If you have / and up, try to use / and then to travel a longer distance. * can also be used as a ganking tool as it can dash through enemies and has a second activation, that allows you to blink back. * The second damaging part of can also trigger . * If you are being chased, throw on the pursuer for the potential snare, giving you a better chance of escaping. * If you have used while you're chasing a single enemy, use to snare the enemy again and to insure the kill. * When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a longer snare. * Do not use on a champion that has a spell shield. Use a basic ability to break the shield first, or wait for another way to break the shield. * then is the most reliable source of damage, since the duration of is long enough for you to escape without putting yourself out of position. But then is the safest source of damage, which gives you 4 seconds of powerful disables to kite enemy champions. * - - and juke in between is a must-known combo. This is also why you have to get high cooldown reductions. ** This is not an "ideal" scenario at all. You can use this in an ambush, or just simply to land your then start to juke for the kill. * Practice to kill 5 raptors with a single combo. It's basically a free canon minion. * Learning to hide your is crucial. It is a really strong tool to catch/ambush a target. Use then immediately to cancel its animation. * is your strongest tool to deal with champions who has massive, point-and-click single target burst like , , and . , , juke, then continue your combo. By doing this, you put a huge pressure on them and force them to delay their retaliation. Even if you can't take them down, you can still out-trade them really hard. * - - is a strong tool to clear a big wave of minions, or to apply multiple during a teamfight. ** Only go in when the enemies' hard crowd controls are on cooldown. This way to stay for your passive. * Use then toward another direction to juke. Follow with for the biggest damage output. * The best combo when using LeBlanc is by first hitting an enemy with , if it roots the target, follow up with and with a to refresh and trigger the mark, then dash in with | for massive burst, if you are fed enough, you can skip the and go for the - - combo. || ;Rune Usage * utilises a really fast combo with multiple abilities, therefore the best keystone you should take 100% of the time is . ** procs for extra burst damage that deals reasonable damage throughout the game. *** is strongest early to mid, but falls off late game if she cannot snowball her lead. Using will give you extra pressure in your lane to get your snowball rolling. * works with your since it is a dash and blink. This rune will give you bonus temporary Magic pen, especially against squishy targets it'll be more benefitial. ;Item Usage * Cooldown reduction is the strongest stat on . You must reach the cap as soon as possible using Flat Cooldown reduction runes or itemization. * is a great starting item on , as she can make effective use of all the stats it gives. The extra health especially is very useful during trades due to her mid range, and the on-kill passive has fantastic synergy with the bounces on . * is dangerous to start with, but it can pay off if you're able to keep yourself alive or if your teammates can protect you well. However, you should never start with this item if you aren't completely confident that you can win lane without dying once. * is a good item to rush on , offering mana sustain, ability power, and cooldown reduction. The passive portion of the item also helps out with burst or waveclear. * and are good against magic and physical damage, respectively. * Both and are good boots for . * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. Be warned that due to her already snowbally nature, getting killed while using this item may cause her to fall even earlier in the game than necessary. * As an ability power carry, is an essential buy. * boosts mobility even more, while offering more cooldown reduction and health. * Many enemies have magic resistance that increases as they level up. Buying a as a last or second-to-last item will help spells deal significantly more damage. ;Countering * Be wary of damage potentials when she has you . * Presuring her into using both her can set her up for a gank by a teammate from which she can't escape, as they both have long cooldown. * is extremely squishy so she is very vulnerable to hard crowd controls, such as stuns and suppression, and focus. Taking her out of the fight early prevents her from being able to burst down a carry. * Avoid minion waves that was while you've been marked as well. or will bounces on you and deals massive damage. * Both and are strong disengage tools. Create distance to avoid being and seek to engage afterwards. * All of spells deal magic damage, therefore any form of magic resistance will mitigate her damage significantly. ** offers a spell shield to negate 1 spell from . Its magic resistance and health will help tremendously in surviving burst, while possibly blocking initiation. As such, it is a recommended buy if going against . * After uses her and , she is at her most vulnerable as her damage and mobility are both dependent upon it. * Do not be tricked by her , try to save up abilities like ultimates during this situation, as the can be used as a shield against certain attacks and abilities, making them get wasted. ** A common technique against is to play a champion that can easily guess where the Real and the clone of herself is. & are considered the best choices, because & can let them easily guess which is the Real LeBlanc and which is the clone of herself before using Mimic. ** Another strategy on guessing the real is by using ignite while bursting her down or checking the particles of the real for easier guess. * Watch out when you see missing from her lane. Her gank potential is very good and may result in you dying in a 2v3 or 2v4 fight. ** Remember warn your teammates, when leaves your lane. * is surprisingly dangerous, especially when assassinating low-health champions due to , so beware. * is probably the best counter to for two reasons. First can outpoke in the laning phase thanks to and second, can use to negate burst. * is notorious for being able to burst down AP mid laners. However, because she specializes on bursting one target, having your jungler gank during her dives will cripple her aggression significantly and cause her to fall off prematurely. * Warding brushes will make it harder for to juke using . ru:Ле Блан/Strategadded Category:Champion strategies Category:LeBlanc